galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hotburple
The Hotburple appeared in 2014 movie called How to Train Your Dragon 2. The Hotburple is a medium-sized Boulder Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Hotburples strongly resemble their Gronckle relatives, although they have a larger body and wings, as well as their eyes being positioned closer to the snout than to the ears. Hotburples also appear to have a larger tail bludgeon and a slightly smaller jaw, but with sharper and smaller teeth compared to Gronckles. Like Gronckles, Hotburples have tough body scales and hard bumps all over them. Hotburples are much lazier compared to Gronckles, as they sleep more and snore even louder. They might have the personality of a really lazy cat, which is opposed to Gronckles, which have a bit of a bulldog like personality. They have a high appetite for minerals and iron, but mostly scraps. Hotburples' have a usually laid back disposition, but are not to be messed with as shown in their debut episode. Despite this, they can be incredibly aggressive and hostile if faced with a crisis. This can be displayed when Grump, the supposedly docile and tame dragon, attacked the Dragon Hunters to save Gobber. Powers and Abilities * Jaw Strength: Just like a Gronckles', a Hotburples' powerful jaws are able to crush boulders and iron. They are able to feed off it and use it to create a powerful lava blast. According to Ryker, Hotburples are the only dragon species that can bite through Dragon proof metal. * Speed & Agility: The Hotburples' flying speed, however, is the same with a Gronckles', even though they possess larger wings. * Strength & Combat: The Hotburples' large, powerful clubbed tail can knock multiple people unconscious. They are able to carry heavy Vikings with a heavy settle chair and a Rumblehorn with their claws, which means that they are stronger than Gronckles. Just like Gronckles, Hotburples can use their nose horn and their heads to charge and ram their enemies. * Durability & Stamina: With highly defensive armors on their bodies, the Hotburples' durability is greater than the Gronckles'. And they have great stamina as Grump had shown to be able to travel long distances with his rider on his back. * Sleep Flight: If they get exhausted from flying, Hotburples have a special ability that allows them to continue to fly when they fall asleep. Gronckles however, tend to fall out of the sky, crashing into an ocean, roofed forest, or a grassy field. * Firepower & Recharge Abilities: Just like Gronckles, Hotburples can recharge their shot limits by feeding off and digesting rocks or scrap iron before firing them as balls of molten lava. Weaknesses Hotburples are one of the laziest dragons known to exist, even lazier than Gronckles as Meatlug was awake for the full second movie whereas Grump was asleep for most of it. They also are very slow and clumsy, as well as frequently falling asleep. However, when sufficiently angered, a Hotburple becomes far more active and dangerous, making up for said weaknesses. Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Flying Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2014 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe